Summer Holidays
by Gothic Phoenix
Summary: This is about the summer before you know who tries to come back to his reign of terror. *Slash*
1. Venice Nights

Summer Holidays

Chapter 1 Venice Nights

****

Disclaimer: All the charas within this story are JK Rowling's. I don't make any money off of this story I just want some feedback!

****

Warnings: all slash pairings, don't like it? Well poo on you and leave please.

****

Notes: I love Venice! Flames will be fed to my multicolored dragon assistant Jasmine.

****

Pairings: FredxOliver GeorgexLee RonxDraco RemusxSirius TerryxBlaise HarryxSeamus

"Oliver!" Fred Weasley called, walking out on the Quidditch pitch after the practice; the team captain looked down from floating on his broom to the twin.

"Yes?" Oliver started his descent down to where the fiery redhead waited.

"I was wondering when you'd come in to the locker rooms? You can't spend your whole life out on the pitch," Fred laughed, Oliver joined him but quieted after a blast of cold air hit them.

"I'll be in a little while. Tell the team to go on without me," Oliver said.

"Most of them have already left. You've been out here for a while now," Fred pointed out, Oliver looked shocked.

"Really? I didn't notice, well then I guess I should go in now before I'm late for curfew," Oliver started to the locker rooms but Fred held him back.

"You already are," Fred explained, Oliver frowned.

"I'm that late? I must have really been into flying," Oliver turned to Fred. "So where's your better half?" Oliver teased, Fred smiled.

"He's in the locker room, waiting for me," Fred shrugged, Oliver nodded.

"Well we better not keep him waiting or Lee for that matter," Oliver smirked over at Fred as he started towards the locker rooms.

"Wait, um, Oliver I have to talk to you first," Fred called, halting Oliver. He ran a hand through short sandy locks and turned to the twin.

"Talk away," Oliver gestured; Fred nodded and looked down then back up at Oliver.

"Um well this is going to come out weird so I'm just going to lay it all out and you can't talk until I'm finished, alright?" Fred waited, Oliver nodded, wondering where all this is going.

"Well George is taking Lee to Rome and I want to take you to Venice," Fred explained, Oliver tilted his head.

"Over the spring holidays?" Oliver asked, Fred shook his head, blushing slightly.

"Over the summer, my parents are spending the summer in Egypt on some special business with Harry and Dumbledore, Ron's going to. Ginny kind of talked Charlie into taking her with him. Percy managed to get tickets for us. Two tickets to Rome and two to Venice. He's staying here and wanted us out of the house. So what do you say?" Fred blurted out.

"Where are we going to stay?" Oliver asked.

"Remus Lupin has a flat there but since he's going to Egypt with Sirius Black and the rest he offered it to me," Fred answered, Oliver nodded thoughtfully.

"So why didn't you take…I don't know, one of the chasers or Hermione or-" Oliver started.

"I want to take you," Fred blushed even more. "I mean I'd rather take somebody along that I like and respect and I won't feel so self conscious with."

"You respect me? After all those pranks you two pulled on me back in 3rd year and below," Oliver replied, Fred smiled.

"Well we don't do that anymore," Fred pointed out.

"Yeah because I managed to tie you up in practices not to mention I have leverage over George," Oliver tried not to blush, remembering the day he walked in on George and Lee in the showers one morning. That was a sight Oliver will never forget.

"Yeah well, Lee told me that story but that really isn't the reason," Fred looked down on the green grass.

"Then what is the reason?" Oliver asked.

"Will you go to Venice with me or not?" Fred avoided the question, Oliver smiled.

"Of course, I'll owl my mum later," Oliver shrugged, Fred's speckled face broke into a grin.

"And this is the reason," Fred breathed, going up to Oliver and pecking him on the lips then he brushed by the stunned captain. Oliver slowly turned, watching the redheaded beater walk off to the locker rooms; Oliver smiled and started after him.

The First Day of Summer

"Oliver!" Fred called, running up to the sandy haired one; Oliver looked back at Fred as he ran up behind him.

"It's almost time," Fred announced, Oliver smiled over at his new boyfriend.

"I know, just taking one last look," Oliver looked out on the scenery of the Burrow and then followed Fred down to the car. Everyone piled in and Mr. Weasley drove off to the train station. Fred and George said good bye to each other then went their separate ways after a crushing hug by their mother. Fred smiled at Oliver as he walked up to him.

"This is going to be a very interesting summer, especially since Venice is out of the Ministry's domain and we can do magic," Fred took Oliver's hand and they walked off to their train.

"Yeah plus Venice is a very beautiful city," Oliver added. They climbed onto their train and found an empty compartment. They put their luggage away and sat down across from each other. Oliver stared out the window as the train started forward.

The Next Day

"There it is," Fred pointed to the flat as the cab pulled up. Oliver and Fred got out and dragged their luggage to the door and in. They then looked around the rather elegant flat as the sun started to go down.

"Yep, you're right, it is a beautiful city," Fred breathed, staring out the huge window looking out on the large old city. They stood there a while, staring out on the city as the sun went down and the night descended over the land.

"So what should we do our first night in Venice?" Fred turned to Oliver.

"How about we unpack?" Oliver suggested, Fred rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so, let's go somewhere, see the great city that lays before us," Fred spread his arms.

"Well I don't know, this place does need a little bit of cleaning and we do need to unpack, not to mention dinner," Oliver pointed out.

"That can wait for tomorrow, tonight we are going to get drunk," Fred pulled Oliver away to the bedrooms.

"Wait a minute," Oliver protested, Fred laughed and flung Oliver onto the bed.

"We are going and there will be no protests from you," Fred climbed up and straddled Oliver and kissed him hungrily.

"No protests," Oliver breathed when Fred broke the kiss.

"Good, get dressed, I want to see that delicious ass of yours," Fred got off and went to his room next door. Oliver shook his head and started rummaging through his suitcase. Soon the two were at the door, looking each other over.

"I still say you could use some more leather," Fred ran a finger down Oliver's black leather jacket.

"Leather pants are lacking from my wardrobe I'm afraid and like hell I'd ever wear them," Oliver grumbled, opening the door.

"Not even for me?" Fred pouted, following Oliver out.

"Especially not for you," Oliver mumbled, Fred grabbed Oliver's delectable looking rear, Oliver jumped and whipped around.

"Fred!" Oliver pointed a finger at the innocent looking redhead.

"What?" Fred asked, Oliver rolled his eyes and walked out to the waiting cab.

"This looks like a good place," Fred pointed to a nightclub.

"I want to eat first," Oliver said, Fred sighed.

"Fine, let's eat, that place looks good," Fred pointed to another club, Oliver sighed and shook his head. They finally stopped at a restaurant and got out.

"Wow, this place is nice," Fred said quietly as they walked through the door.

"Of course, nothing less for such a handsome lad," Oliver minutely squeezed Fred's hand and went up to the hostess. Soon they were seated next to a window and eating happily. Fred was scarfing down his food while Oliver tried not to laugh. They then left the restaurant and walked along the busy nightclubs.

"What's that?" Oliver pointed to a couple dark shadows hurrying along, Fred shrugged.

"Go after them?" Fred suggested, Oliver shrugged and started following them. They slipped into a seemingly abandoned warehouse. The two climbed up to the roof and looked down through one of the windows.

"Would you look at that," Fred breathed, down below them tons of painted canvases was strewn across the warehouse and in the middle was a huddle of cloaked figures.

"Let's go in so we can hear what they're saying," Oliver said and started back to the fire escape, Fred followed him and soon they were hidden among the paintings.

"Voldemort will be most pleased with this new shipment," one cloak figure hissed, walking over to some boxes. Fred and Oliver exchanged glances.

"Yes, hopefully now we can get out of Venice. I hear our Master is in Scotland. I can't wait to join him in the fight," another dark figure said, following the first.

"Seal up these last boxes and load them on the truck, we'll be leaving in the morning," the first commanded and started off. Some others came forward and produced wands; they magically sealed the boxes up and left. Others came forward and picked up the boxes and started out.

"Let's follow," Oliver whispered, going after them, Fred following. They soon got the number of that truck and hurried away. They called the muggle police on the truck and then went back to their flat.

"We have to contact Professor Dumbledore," Oliver paced around the living room.

"How?" Fred asked, Oliver shrugged.

"We'll just have to owl him," Oliver went to his room and came back out a second later with a tawny owl. Fred sighed and leaned back, watching Oliver as he sent a letter off to Egypt.

"Now that's done and we're home, let's-" Fred came up behind Oliver and wrapped his arms around him.

"Go to sleep," Oliver said, turning around and pecking Fred on the nose then went off to his room. The disappointed Fred sighed and walked to the door way of Oliver's room.

"Good night," Fred said and went off to his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Oliver called; Fred grinned and hoped back to Oliver's room. Oliver wrapped his arms around Fred and nuzzled his neck. Fred ran his hands along Oliver's body, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his pants. Oliver kissed Fred's long freckled neck and then kissed his lush mouth.

"I've always kind of wondered how you can tell who's who between me and George," Fred pulled Oliver down to the bed.

"Simple, you have more kissable spots," Oliver ran his finger over Fred's velvety freckled cheek.

"Hmhm," Fred responded sliding Oliver's pants off. Oliver pulled Fred's shirt off and traced the freckles on his chest.

"They are a bunch," Oliver kissed across Fred's Quidditch honed muscles, taking a nipple into his mouth. Fred moaned and straddled Oliver. Oliver then looked up into Fred's dazzling eyes and smiled.

"You know, I kind of dreamed of doing this for a while now," Fred smiled back.

"Of course, how do you think I was able to ask you. I'm not the loud mouth George is but I definitely know when a guy likes me," Fred kissed Oliver's mouth and slid his boxers off.

"I think I more then like you," Oliver breathed, pulling Fred closer to him.

"That's why I am here now," Fred replied, grasping Oliver's member and pumping slowly, Oliver moaned, closing his eyes. Fred then kissed down Oliver's body and licked up his cock. The captain cried out, digging his long fingers into Fred's fiery red locks. Fred slowly took in all of Oliver's heat and looked up into the enraptured face of Oliver. The sandy haired one bit his lower ripe lip and looked down into Fred's eyes; he caressed Fred's cheek. The redhead smiled and started sucking on Oliver's member. The sandy blonde threw back his head and moaned loudly, sending shivers through Fred's body. Soon Oliver spilt into Fred's awaiting mouth with a small whimper. The redhead swallowed and crawled up Oliver's body and kissing him. Oliver hungrily devoured Fred's mouth and unzipped Fred's tight jeans and slipped a hand in. Fred moaned and nuzzled into Oliver's neck. Oliver pumped Fred's member until he came, Fred bite down onto Oliver's long neck and then relaxed next to the sandy blonde. They lay there, silent for a while, letting everything return to earth. The sun slowly peeked out over the horizon, slowly lighting up the room. The occupants were too far-gone to notice.

Owari for now

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix: So, that was my very first traditional HP fanfic, how you like it Tracy?

Tracy: I think we did well. I mean this thing has six chapters to it. They'll be short compared to your others at least.

Phoenix: Yeah especially my first attempt at the Harry Potter universe.


	2. Roman Sunrises

Roman Sunrises

Chapter 2

****

Warnings: Extreme slash, lemons, the whole thing

****

Notes: This is mostly GeorgexLee. Hey, you can't write about one twin and not expect to leave out the other.

"George! Where's that purple chest I brought along?" Lee called, shifting through his room, George appeared at the door.

"What purple chest?" George mumbled around a large yellow pastry.

"The purple chest I put at the bottom of my trunk. I know I put it in here," Lee Jordan growled, throwing his clothes behind him, George ducked the flying clothing and walked into the room.

"Well maybe you left it back at the Burrow," George shrugged and sat down on the huge bed and lounged there, watching as Lee flipped his dread locks away from his face and straightened up to look at the lazy redhead.

"I don't think so, I didn't even take it out since I packed it at home," Lee grumbled, scanning the messy room.

"We'll look for it later right now we are going to the Magical Olympics and nothing can stop us from going. Not even a purple chest," George stood and dragged Lee off. Lees sighed and let himself be dragged off, giving a last look around the room as he disappeared through the door.

"Isn't Rome fantastic?" George said around a large piece of tasty bread.

"Yeah if you could stop feeding your face I think I might actually like it," Lee said sourly.

"Oh don't worry, we'll find your purple chest. It's in our room somewhere," George said, finishing off his bread and wrapping an arm around the shorter one.

"Yeah," Lee sighed and looked out over the magical marketplace. It was spectacular with all kinds of exotic things to buy. Lee finally leveled his eyes on the large coliseum. No muggle could see the coliseum or the marketplace unless they were right in the middle of it but even then they could only see flashes of it. The wizarding world spread the explanation of mirages. The two went in to the large coliseum and looked around. It looked exactly like the other one yet it looked brand new and the seat had cooling charms on it.

"Wow," Lee breathed, staring wide eyed at the place.

"Yeah, it's huge," George agreed then led Lee off to their seats. They settled down on a bench, soon the coliseum was packed and the games began. Right in the middle of the games a man in a long purple velvet coat and a pointed green hat walked out to the middle of the coliseum and held up his hands. The crowd quieted down and he began.

"Thank you dear witches and wizards for coming to the oldest games still having a non magical counterpart!" The crowd erupted in cheers then they settled down. "As you know every four years we pick a person from the crowd to try and put this green ball into that hoop over there without a broom stick," the man said. Another person ran up and held out a huge top hat.

"This has the number of each ticket in it, all I have to do is reach in and pull out the winning number," the man said. George handed over Lee's ticket and waited as the man rumaged through the hat.

"G3486!" The man cried, Lee jumped up.

"I won," He cried, a large gladiator came forward and escorted Lee down to the ground. George cheered him on as Lee took the green ball.

"Okay my man, this should be relatively easy if you know what to do," the man winked and backed away from Lee.

"He can not move from that spot," the man turned to the murmuring crowd. Lee took a deep breathe thought a bit, well he couldn't move from where he was, no brooms, he couldn't levitate up to the hoop and-wait his wand! All he had to do was make the ball float through the hoop, Lee looked over at the man and blinked. He knew that guy looked familiar, it was the same Professor Flitwick and the first lesson he taught was the swish and flick. Lee grinned and took out his wand, he mumbled the incantation and the green ball rose into the air and floated through the hoop. The crowd erupted in cheers once more and Lee turned to Professor Flitwick.

"Good job Mr. Jordon," Professor Flitwick cried and hugged Lee.

"Thank you Professor," Lee said, the teacher then turned and led Lee off to claim his prize.

"Now you wait here Mr. Jordan," Professor Flitwick disappeared into a room Lee sat down on a marble bench to wait for the Professor. Suddenly a crash was heard and Lee stood up.

"Prof. Flitwick?" Lee asked, looked to the room, but the noise didn't come frm there.

"Damn crate," a gruff voice growled, suddenly there was another crash and Lee went over to the noise cautiously. George appeared at the end of the hall and hurried over.

"Congr-" George said but was interrupted by another crash. The two turned towards the room across from them.

"What was that?" George asked.

"I don't know, wanna find out?" Lee took a step forward, George shrugged and followed Lee into the room. Inside was filled with large boxes and crates, they ducked behind a couple as a few clocked figures came into view.

"Next stop Scotland," one panted, sitting down on a crate.

"Naw, we still have to go through Stonehenge pick up that curly haired brat," another grumbled, leaning against another larger crate.

"Voldemort better pay us good," the first growled, leaning back on his hands.

"Of course, he always rewards those who are loyal," the third said, looking around the room. Lee leaned against the crate in front of him and the box on top falls off.

"What was that?" One stood up, the other had his wand out.

"Over there," the third growled, creeping forward, Lee backed against the wall as the three Deatheaters come towards him. Suddenly George jumps up and all three of them spin around.

"What are you doing here?" George demands, one laughs and suddenly points his wand at George, calling out a curse. Lee jumps toward George and knocks him to the ground. The curse barely misses him as the two scramble out into the hallway. Porfessor Flitwick just comes out and the door behind them slams shut.

"My, what's going on?" Professor Flitwick asks, the two guys stand up and brush themselves off.

"There are three Deatheaters in there Professor!" Lee points to the room they just came from.

"Oh! Well here's your prize Mr. Jordan. I'll take care of it. You two just go back to the games and have a good time," Professor Flitwick shooes Lee and George out into the crowded coliseum. Lee sighs and looked down on the purple chest in his hands.

"Here's my purple chest," Lee says, holding up the chest to George. The redhead laughs and shakes his head.

"Let's go back to the room," George pulls Lee off back to their place.

"Now this is how I want to spend my vacation," George throws Lee onto their bed and crawls up to kiss the pouty lips of Lee's. "Not off," kiss "chasing," kiss "Deatheaters," George flicks his tongue along Lee's bottom lip. Lee moans and wraps his legs around the tall redhead and rolls George over so he's on top. Lee smirks down on George and pulled off his shirt then tugged George's shirt off. Kissing him passionately as George untangled his legs from Lee's and pulled off his jeans.

George kissed along Lee's jaw and started sucking on his long neck, Lee moaned and wrapped his legs around George then sat up and undid the redhead's pants and slid them off and his boxers with them. Lee smiled up at George and kissed down his chest and leaned back at the last second. George sat up and took Lee's lips, hungrily kissing him until they lowered back onto the bed. The grinded against each other, Lee looked over and smiled. The sunrise was just peeking over the horizon. The Magical Olympics went on late into the night and lasted straight through to the next day but they went home early. The Roman sunset gleamed beautifully as Lee rummaged through the clothes next to their bed and finally closed his long fingers around a small jar. He pulled away from George and opened the jar as George let his hands roam long Lee's body. Lee coated George's member as George dipped his fingers in the jar and stretched Lee. Lee then lowered onto George's cock and gave a long satisfied moan and threw his head back, his dark eyes fluttering closed. He then looked down on George, the redhead pulled Lee to him and kissed him again then rolled over and shoved into Lee. The shorter boy made small encouraging nonsense noises as George moved against him. George then hit orgasm and cried out as Lee screamed and came, arching up against George. George pulled out and kissed Lee one more time. Lee wrapped his dark arms around George and lazily looked out at the sun shining in their window. He smiled and kissed George's ivory creamy speckled skin and sighed then slowly closed his eyes.

"You never did tell me what was in that purple chest," George mumbled, Lee grinned and chuckled lightly.

"You'll find out on your birthday," Lee mumbled, ruffling George's fiery hair.

"You always do that, don't you?" George growled, nuzzling against Lee. Lee laughed and shook his head.

"Go to sleep, I'm tired," Lee said, wrapping his arms tighter around George.

Owari for now…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix: That was short!

Tracy: Yep, well it definitely is good though.

Phoenix: You're just saying that because I yelled at you during my other fanfic I'm working on.

Tracy: No! Well…

Phoenix: Told you.


	3. Egyptian Midnight

Egyptian Midnight  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Notes: I already wrote this but since my damn computer erased it, I'm going to have to rewrite it. Hopefully it turns out okay.  
  
Pairings: Mostly RonxDraco. I know, these two don't go together. Either Ron should be with Hermione or Harry. Draco should be with Harry. Well fuck all of you! I have a story to tell and it must be told and Ron and Draco go perfectly with eachother, get over it.  
  
Ron and Harry sat outside the office to Dumbledor, the Head Master was having a private meeting with Sirius and Remus. They were getting lessons from the old masters of the magical arts, the best of all teachers and the oldest. Surprisingly, Draco and a select few others were also taking lessons with them. The select few included a couple Ravenclaws, two hufflepuffs and one other Gryffindor, Seamus. Seamus and the hufflepuff were off in their rooms while the Ravenclaws were in the Egyptian library not far from the head quarters of Dumbledor which happened to be at the foot of the biggest pyramid at Giza.  
  
"Aw look, it's the golden ass and the one who kisses it," Draco taunted as he walked down towards them.  
  
"Lay off, Malfoy," Harry started wearily, Draco smirked and stopped in front of the dynamic duo, Ron glaring up at him and Harry just staring indifferently.  
  
"What, the fight gone out of you Potter or did little Weasel here tire you out last night?" Draco looked to the red head who had jumped to his feet.  
  
"Ron, leave it, he's just trying to get a rise," Harry said. Draco opened his mouth but Ron pounced right then, tackling him to the ground. Just then the door opened and the two looked to the towering headmaster.  
  
"Well then, I know who to pair up everyone for the test tonight. Ron, you're to work with Draco. Harry, go and tell Melanie that you're her partner," Dumbledor mentioned one of the Ravenclaws and Harry hurried off. Dumbledor then turned back to the two and frowned slightly.  
  
"This test is very important, it will take you two working together to pass. You're going to have to overcome your differences or you fail and are sent back to your parents. Good luck, gentlemen," Dumbledor then turned and walked away with Sirius and Remus trailing behind.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this, you can't do anything right," Draco ranted, walking around the small room they had gotten trapped in. It was their test to get out of the pyramid by dawn. They were left in the underground maze with their wands and a very old map.  
  
"It isn't my fault. You're the one who ripped the damn thing," Ron growled, looking down on the ripped in half map.  
  
"Me? You're the one who didn't know what they were doing and then refused to let me have the map. We could have been the first one out but noooo, that Potter will probably get out first, the golden child," Draco snarled, feeling the walls once more for anything, a door, a latch, a secret something to get them out.  
  
"Oh quit with the jealous thing, it gets old, fast," Ron growled.  
  
"What do you know about jealousy? Oh, wait, you're a Weasley, they never have anything but jealousy," Draco couldn't help but say, Ron jumped to his feet.  
  
"Stop it, Malfoy. I can't take much more," Ron growled, glaring at the blonde.  
  
"What are you going to do Weasel, kill me? We have to get out of here and no amount of you huffing and puffing is going to help," Draco grumbled distractedly.  
  
"And your insults will?" Ron shot back, Draco sighed and turned back to the red head.  
  
"Look, if you saw past your rags maybe you could help me GET OUT OF HERE!" Draco shouted, frustrated.  
  
"I would if you'd let me," Ron growled, Draco walked forward.  
  
"I wasn't stopping you," Draco growled back.  
  
"It sure seemed like it after the second time you pushed me out of the way," Ron shot back, Draco pushed him.  
  
"Like that?" Draco returned, Ron pushed him back, soon they were rolling around the room, trying to get punches off. Suddenly Draco pinned Ron and grinned down on him. Ron frowned and tried struggling but it was no use, he gave up and glared up at the blonde. Suddenly Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ron's. The red head was too shocked to realize Draco had released him. Draco then licked along Ron's delicious lips and the red head slightly opened his mouth. Draco jumped at the chance and plunged his tongue in, kissing Ron passionately. The blonde then slowly pulled back, panting slightly.  
  
"Not bad, Weasley," Draco said reflectively, Ron rolled his eyes, forgetting for a few moments how horrible Draco was. The blonde then ducked down and started kissing Ron once more, his hands roaming down Ron's chest and down to his hardening member, he massaged it lightly. Ron moaned into his mouth, Draco then sat up, straddling the red head and smiled slightly down on him, it was different somehow, less.evil. Ron then sat up slowly, Draco slid down, rubbing his clothed ass against Ron's cock. The red head moaned and rolled his head back, exposing his neck to Draco. He started kissing along the long ivory column, leaving red ovals behind.  
  
"Need you.now," Ron gasped out, sliding down onto his back once more. Draco then hurriedly stripped Ron of his clothes while working on his own. Soon Draco was slowly spreading Ron out. Ron moans as Draco enters him then he rocks against the red head. Draco then climaxes in Ron, the red head not far behind then he slowly pulls out. He pulls his clothes on as Ron does the same.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Ron says quietly, tieing his shoes, Draco looks up from buttoning his white shirt.  
  
"What?" Draco asks, almost suspicious.  
  
"Why.why are you here? I would think you'd be off becoming a Death Eater and terrorizing muggles or something," Ron says, standing up, Draco sighs and looks away to the shadowed corners.  
  
"I guess I just don't like the idea of killing a person that can talk, form intelligent thoughts, plead for mercy before you seal their fate," Draco shuddered and wrapped his arms around him, Ron goes up and wraps his own around Draco's thin waist and smiles slightly.  
  
"I'm glad you think that way," Ron says, Draco smiles back.  
  
"I also get to terrorize you, what could be better?" Draco pecks Ron on the nose.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here," Ron says and they start looking for a way out. Soon they came upon the door, in the ceiling and climbed out, continuing on their journey out.  
  
  
  
"Wow, you two actually made it," Seamus grinned, helping first Draco then Ron out of the pyramid. It was still half an hour before sunrise and they were second out. Seamus and the hufflepuff, Jayna were the first, Draco and Ron then Harry and the ravenclaw. The other ravenclaw named Terry Boot and the hufflepuff were last.  
  
"Well, it seems you have finally learned to work together. I congratulate you on your success. Now it is time to put your abilities to the outside world. I hope you all live through these dark times," Dumbledor said, walking towards them.  
  
"We're to be sent out into the field?" Harry spoke up, Dumbledor smiled down on the brunette.  
  
"Yes, I'm sending all of you into different parts of the world. Voldemort is on the move and we must be quick to stop him. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are already in Scotland. Terry and Amanda, you are to be sent to Stonehenge. Harry, you and Seamus are to be sent to the United States. Ron, Draco, you're to go to Romania. Melanie and Jayna, I want you at Hogwarts. I'll tell you more before you depart, return to your rooms and clean up," Dumbledor then turned and walked off back to his office.  
  
"What do you think will happen to us?" Ron asked, looking to his partner.  
  
"I don't know," Draco replied, looking up at the sunrise.  
  
"Draco? What about you're father?" Ron voiced what had been in his thoughts since seeing the blonde slytherin arrive in Egypt.  
  
"Why do you think we're being sent to Romania?" Draco looked to Ron, the red head nodded and they went off to their rooms.  
  
Owari.for now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoenix: What do you think of THAT!  
  
Tracy: Hmhm.  
  
Phoenix: That's all you have to say, hmhm, that's encouraging.  
  
Tracy: Don't push it.  
  
Phoenix: *Sigh* What do you think of it? 


	4. Scottish Sunsets

Scottish Sunsets  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Notes: I haven't written a single thing about Remus and Sirius, let alone them being together so just, stay with me. I'll try my hardest but cut me a little slack with this chapter.  
  
Pairings: Mostly RemusxSirius.  
  
The werewolf looked over at the animagi and wondered about the irony. They were in Scotland, in a small inn, overlooking the ocean and chasing a madmage. This was just Remus' perfect fantasy of how he wanted to spend his vacation, not. He was all set for Hawaii, a free and cleared best friend by his side and a nice drink on the other. Remus sighed, this was supposed to be his vacation.  
  
"Stop worrying about it, luv, once we route these buggers, we'll be in the sunshine and watching the firedances in no time," Sirius breathed in Remus' ear, his strong arms wrapped around the werewolf.  
  
"I hope so," Remus mumbled, leaning up against the taller one.  
  
"How I've missed you," Sirius mumbled into Remus' unruly hair, his hands gliding along Remus' body. Remus turned around and stared up into Sirius' dark eyes.  
  
"Not half as much as I missed you," Remus smiled slightly and pecked Sirius on the lips then went to the door.  
  
"We better hurry down to the shipping yard, the ship from France is about to dock," Remus said and disappeared out the door, Sirius sighed and followed his lover.  
  
  
  
The black dog looked down into the warehouse near the dock, large boxes were littered all over the place while the dark Death Eaters were lounging around, idly talking to eachother. He panted, looking over to where the dark wolf was pacing down below. The dog seemed to grin as he looked back down.  
  
"What's going on?" Remus grumbled as Sirius trotted over, he morphed back into a human and sat down next to the werewolf.  
  
"They're going to America soon. Harry and Seamus are there," Sirius stated the obvious.  
  
"They'll take care of them. We better go back to the inn, tomorrow we'll sneak aboard the ship before it leaves," Remus returned to his wolf form and the two ran off through the Scottish forest. They suddenly got terribly lost in the woods, Sirius suspected that Remus had done it on purpose.  
  
"You know, I think this'll be a great place to rest for a while," Sirius sat down on a log, Remus came up and nuzzled Sirius' hand then changed and sat down next to the darker one.  
  
"You're right, a perfect place," Remus mumbled, wrapping his arms around Sirius and burying his nose in Sirius' neck. Sirius growled and pulled Remus down to the forest floor, spreading out the shorter one and started unbuttoning his shirt. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and kissed him roughly. They soon tore each other's clothes off and Sirius smiled down on Remus.  
  
"I can never get enough of you," Sirius said and leaned down, licking Remus' neck and lips. Sirius then moaned and wrapped his fingers around Remus' member, stroking softly, he then positioned himself above Remus and sat down, hissing as Remus entered him. He then started rocking against the werewolf, making contented noises as Remus' hands roamed over Sirius' body. Sirius cried out and came, Remus not far behind.  
  
"Love you," Sirius mumbled, laying out next to Remus and curling up next to him.  
  
"Love you to," Remus said looking over at his precious love and smiled slightly. He then got up and pulled on his clothes.  
  
"Come on, you big dog, it's cold out here and it's almost dark," Remus grumbled, looking to the sunset not far off. Sirius grumbled something about blokes and fur then went to gather up his clothes. Soon the two were settled in bed at the inn. Remus cuddled up to Sirius who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.  
  
"I hope nobody gets killed, I don't-," Remus cut himself off and snuggled deeper into the comforting warmth of Sirius.  
  
"We won't loose anybody else, Remus. Harry is a strong boy and Ron has his protector now," Sirius mumbled, starting to fall asleep.  
  
"Like I have mine?" Remus smiled softly, blinking sleepily.  
  
"Exactly. Don't worry, Dumbledor will make everything," Sirius yawned. "Right," Sirius then fell asleep.  
  
"I hope so, Padfoot, I hope so," Remus mumbled then soon joined his love in sleep.  
  
  
  
"Look, I don't mean to intrude but, the States? Has our Lord gone mad?" A Death Eater grumbled, walking into one of the cabins, Sirius was laying at the foot of one, listening intently. 0 "It's reasonable, I mean, the people in the USA all are ignorant, usually. All their witches and wizards are either shipped to Canada or Europe. The only institution they have is the one in Salem, Mass. It'll be easy pickings," another leaned back, propping his feet up.  
  
"We'll stick out like sore thumbs though," growled the first.  
  
"Not if we blend, they'll never know," the second said.  
  
"Just like they never knew about the Roman stop?" the first pointed out heatedly.  
  
"They stumbled across that. Besides we didn't hide very well in the first place. We haven't had any other mishaps since, right?" the second replied, the first grumbled something under his breathe and sat down.  
  
"We better not get caught, I wonder how that Malfoy's doing? What I'd give to be working in Romania, they say he's really fixing something up," the first said, looking out the window onto the rolling ocean.  
  
"I say it's too dangerous, what with his son running around on the wrong side and all. You never know what that boy had access to," the second then shifted and closed his eyes.  
  
"Dangerous, bah, I say we're getting into the danger," the first mumbled and then fell silent. Sirius then got up and trotted down to the cargo bay where Remus was hiding.  
  
"They know about Draco," Sirius hissed, sitting down on the crate holding Remus and swinging his legs.  
  
"Everyone knows about Draco. His father almost killed him," Remus replied, shifting slightly in the tight confines.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't know it would get down to the little people," Sirius mumbled, Remus smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine once we get to America and meet up with Harry and the Finnigan boy," Remus replied.  
  
"I hope so, I really hope so," Sirius hoped down and went over to the door then laid there, in his dog form. He finally got to sleep about an hour later.  
  
  
  
Owari for now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gothic Phoenix: I know, that was a short one but I got inspiration on my other story and I've been working on that for a while.  
  
Tracy: Just make the next one good. Terry and Blaise are your favorite secondary characters so you better make it count.  
  
Phoenix: *Rolls eyes* 


End file.
